


If It Pleases the Master

by ShyWire



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, First Kiss, Maid Costume, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWire/pseuds/ShyWire
Summary: "I must say, I am grateful for the new clothes. It's just . . ." Brownie paused for a moment to consider his words. The last thing he wanted was to insult the master's fashion sense. "Why did you choose to give me a maid's costume with cat ears?"





	If It Pleases the Master

As his nimble fingers knotted the tie to his new uniform, Brownie found himself reflecting on the lull in patronage at the restaurant. Fallen angels had become bolder over the recent months. The villagers whispered about a group of fallen that had strayed near the edges of the forest. It was already a rare occurrence for their little restaurant to receive the patronage of travelers. Now even the villagers were too afraid to leave their homes in order to enjoy the Master Attendant's cooking.

It was a true shame. The master already worried too much as it was about her restaurant's thin profit margins. The other food souls had already broken into teams and set out to hunt the rogue fallen, but they had yet to send word of success.

When the master approached him with an idea to attract customers, Brownie had agreed without hesitation. He was grateful for the opportunity to do something to lift the master's mood. The young butler often struggled to offer words of comfort the same way Coffee or Tiramisu could. It was easier for him to show support through deeds and acts of service. And if the master believed that something as simple as a new uniform would bring in customers, he would wear whatever she decided on. No matter how ridiculous he felt when he wore it.

He donned the ruffled lace headpiece - the last accessory to his uniform - before he called for the master. "I've finished changing."

The wooden door creaked open as Master Attendant slipped into his room, and he made a mental note to oil the hinges later. The master's eyes lit up at the sight of him and his heart skipped a beat. He had missed the gentle gleam in her eyes when business was well and her worries were few.

"Oh my, you look even better than I imagined," the master praised. She reached out and began to fuss with his uniform. Her hands flitted across his chest as she straightened his buttons, even though Brownie was certain they were already tidy. It always seemed to help calm the master's nerves to concern herself with his physical appearance. He had learned long ago to let her fix him up as she pleased, even if the extra attention encouraged the other food souls to tease him.

"I must say, I am grateful for the new clothes. It's just . . ." He paused for a moment to consider his words. The last thing he wanted was to insult the master's fashion sense. "Why did you choose to give me a maid's costume with cat ears?"

The master ceased her fussing and glanced up at him in surprise. Brownie worried that he had offended her, but soon she rewarded him with the smile that he had been waiting for. "Why? Because it pleases me."

Those words sent a shiver through Brownie's body. The master's voice reminded him of how Chocolate would speak in a rich, smooth tone to the female customers. It was unlike Master Attendant to speak to anyone in such a manner. He felt even more self-conscious in his uniform that was reminiscent of a skimpy maid's attire and averted his eyes. He was certain that it was not her intention, but the master's gaze was causing him to become flustered.

Once she had finished fixing up his buttons, Master Attendant placed her hands on his shoulders and held him at arm's length. She began to nod in approval, but soon found fault with him once more. "Why on earth are you still wearing your pants underneath the dress?"

"The hem is too short," he murmured. "It would be unseemly of a butler to prance about with such little modesty."

"Don't be ridiculous," the master chided in a gentle tone. Her hands traveled down his arms and rested on his waist, the gentleness of her touch left a trail of heat across his skin. "I'd love to see you in just the dress."

Brownie could hardly remember the last time he had a master that was so physically affectionate. He was accustomed to being quiet and reserved, always having kept a respectable distance between him and his past masters. The kindness and care that Master Attendant had always shown left him feeling light headed. Even now, he did not notice as the master's hands slipped under the hem of his dress until she had grasped his belt buckle.

His eyes widened and he grasped her hands in his. "I can remove the trousers on my own," he stammered. He was now painfully aware of how constricting his pants felt and would feel mortified if the master became aware of it as well if she undressed him. "Master Attendant, I cannot allow you to-"

"You had the chance to change on your own," the young attendant said in a firm voice. "Now I will have to assist you since you have difficulty following orders."

Even though he was at least a head taller than the master, Brownie felt very small in that moment. He released his grip on the attendant and let his hands fall to his sides. As the master's fingers worked at his belt, he kicked off his shoes to make it easier to remove his pants. He inhaled deeply to try and calm himself, but his entire body felt feverish and heavy. Even when his pants pooled around his ankles, he felt overly warm.

The master knelt in front of him, lightly dragging the tips of her fingers down the sides of his legs as she went. The sensation did nothing to help Brownie's sense of arousal. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind as he stepped out of his pants for his master.

Just when he had begun to gain a sense of control over his body, it was soon lost. The young attendant's hands ran back up his legs as she stood up, slipping underneath the hem of his dress once more before wrapping around his waist. He bit down on his lip to stifle a moan. His eyes were still firmly shut, as he would feel crushed beneath his embarrassment if he were to catch her eye at this moment. He was supposed to be the perfect butler, calm and collected at all times. It was wrong for him to take such pleasure in the master's touch. If she knew of his reaction, sure she would hate him.

"Brownie?"

His eyes opened to find his master's face was very close to his own. She must have been standing on the tips of her toes, her chin tilted upwards so that their lips were less than an inch apart. For the first time, he noticed that her cheeks were flushed.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

It was the simplest request Brownie had ever been given, yet it was the most difficult as well. His own desires were at war with his duties as a butler. To act on such an order would not be in good faith to the master. No good had ever come from a food soul and a human becoming closely involved with one another. He longed to make her happy and kiss her at this moment. But what of the heartbreak that would await them both if he were to act in such a selfish manner?

The master must have noticed his hesitation and pulled back from him. "I'm sorry," she sighed. It was her turn to look away, but not before Brownie had seen the hurt in her eyes. "I thought -"

He reached out and took her chin in his hand, gently encouraging the master to face him once more. His heart seized in his chest and he steeled his nerves for what was to come. It was now or never. Before he could lose the courage that made him act like such a fool, his head dipped down and he gently pressed his lips against his master's mouth.

The kiss started slow and soft, lasting only for a brief moment. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against his master's. "Was that to your liking, Master Attendant?" This elicited a small laugh from his master, and Brownie could not help but lean in for a second kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips and he brought one hand up to tangle in her hair.

In no time, their gentle kiss took the turn towards a passionate make-out session. Their mouths worked tirelessly against one another as curious hands began to explore each other's bodies. His master proved to be more forward, guiding his free hand to the buttons that lined the back of her uniform. "Master Attendant, do you really-" His body jerked as her fingers found his erection. He moaned into their kiss and began to frantically undo her uniform, eager to remove any barrier between their bodies.

He wasn't aware of how they had made it to the bed, but he did not hesitate to pin his master to the sheets. His lips traveled down her neck to her breasts, his tongue dashing across her nipple. A shudder ran through his master's body as he latched on to her nipple while he cupped her other breast in his hands. It was only then that he remembered his gloves and quickly removed them before teasing his master's body once more.

She was more sensitive than any of his past partners, rewarding his exploration of her body with constant mewls of approval. One of his hands trailed down her hips and began to stroke the insides of her thighs. His fingers teased around her pussy, coming closer each time but always pulling away to skirt up her stomach or down her legs. The sounds of her needful moans and the motions of her hips as she ached for his touch brought him incredible pleasure. His cock was thick and twitching with desire beneath the hem of the maid uniform, but he was not concerned with his own release just yet.

Brownie's mouth left a trail of kisses across her stomach as he inched downwards. He tucked his arms beneath his master's knees and gripped her hips to pull her closer. Even in the dim light, he could clearly see the juices glistening on her lips. It was still difficult for him to comprehend the master's arousal for him, but he would reflect on that another time. He licked his lips before he buried his tongue into his master's folds. He held tight to her hips as her body shivered and arched up against his mouth.

His tongue moved upwards to circle her clit, eliciting a moan from his master in the process. The sound of her voice made his cock twitch once more. Eager to hear more from the master, he slipped one finger inside her folds while he continued to lavish attention on to her clit. He could feel her body tighten around his finger, coating it in her fluids as she became used to the sensation.

The master's fingers weaved themselves through his dark hair. She pressed against the back of his head as she lifted her hips up in a wordless order. Never one to disobey an order, Brownie's lips enveloped her clit. Another finger joined the first inside of her and pumped in and out of her as he sucked at her sensitive mound. At first, the motion was slow and methodical but soon became an intensive thrusting. His tongue never rested, dancing across her clit and forcing his master to cry out in pleasure.

"Just like that," his master panted. "Brownie, I'm going to . . ."

The idea of making Master Attendant come just from his tongue and fingers was enticing enough. He continued with the same rhythm until he could feel his master clench and convulse around him. It was then that he sat up to watch in fascination as his master shuddered from orgasm and her chest heaved with each breath. He couldn't help but allow himself a small smile.

Brownie pulled his fingers from the master gently and gazed over the woman's body. It pleased him to have brought her to exhaustion, but his own needs still required attention. Only now did he take hold of his aching cock, using his master's fluids to decrease the friction from his palm. He wanted to plunge himself into the master and replace the emptiness his fingers had left but willed himself not to act so selfishly.

A soft mewling came from his master as the intensity of her orgasm subsided. She sat up on weak arms, regarding Brownie with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Would you really prefer your hand over me?" It made him laugh, and he beckoned her towards him. With little grace, his master crawled across the sheets and slipped into his lap.

"You really do look amazing in your uniform," she purred in his ear. Her hips gyrated to rub his cock against her slick lips. "You're almost as pretty as a girl."

Brownie felt his cheeks flush with realization. "Ah. I had forgotten all about the costume," he admitted. It was maddening to feel her wet heat so close to painful erection. He wished to end the teasing, but the buildup was almost as enticing as the eventual release. His hands needed to do something, so he busied himself by undoing the buttons on his maid costume.

"No, don't." His master swatted his hands away with a little chuckle. "I want you to keep it on."

Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as her hips raised to align her folds with the head of his cock. Brownie nearly expected her to continue the teasing and was surprised when she took his entire length without hesitation. He bit down on his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle a moan. "Why?"

"Because it pleases me," she whispered seductively.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with this game ever since it's English release. It's super exciting to be a part of a new fandom, but also disappointing when there are so few fanfics available. If anyone wants to request some romantic/fluffy/smutty content with any of the Food Fantasy characters, let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
